


Silver Lining

by kuro49



Series: thirty days of writing [4]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am unsightly, and you are out of this world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt: _the tree is very old_.

Valhalla awaits while they live these lives and nothing runs longer than metal and rust, engines and tires that spin out on these landscapes. Nux does not need to live long, he has just enough from his bloodbag to stay standing, to keep the Rig in motion. He does not head into this with silver on his mouth. 

Nux is dying but the world has already died once. 

He simply needs to live long enough to see her live now.

When the tree comes down under the dark blue skies, Capable has no doubts. No one trusts easily out here but what she learns of in the books and the history on Miss Giddy alone, she knows enough of the words to understand. She might not want it for herself but it will happen. 

This world will outlive them.

What he sees last is not the red of the flames that engulf the War Rig, it is the colour of her hair underneath the same sun.

Capable holds her hand out, fingers curling. 

There is a smile in place of silver.

There is also many more miles of this scorched world to go but when the tree comes down, another will eventually come up in its place.


End file.
